Evangeline Final
by Chizmad a.k.a. Caboose417
Summary: my Newest and possibly last evangeline fanfiction. in my absense i have written a ton, mostly XXX ones. but this one ill try to have all the characters as true to themselves as possible. and i cant upload any of the xxx email me for them when i am done!
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Evangeline Final; BY: Robert Chizmadia 9/19/11

It was a dark and stormy night… this is the way that many stories start off, to set the mood. THAT is how I wish this day was like. Today is bright and clear. Not a cloud in the sky. The birds are chirping, the sun is hot and a slight breeze making the day feel amazing. But on this day; the worst day of my life, all I want is to die…

My training isn't going well; I am supposed to find my purpose and my direction in life. When I graduated from the magic academy, I was assigned to "JAPAN". That's it, Japan. I have wandered across all of Japan for the past 2 years living my life in an otaku's dream. I've spent most of my money on conventions, Manga, Anime, Hentai and other crap that I now regret buying… Now I have to carry it all in a big back pack and 2 rolling suitcases, along with my clothes, electronics and magic stuff… too heavy! I haven't eaten in a day and I am regretting ever going to Japan, the nation I used to love.

I am an American otaku; I always wanted to come here. Now I am lost, living as a homeless vagrant, currently at Mahora Academy. The girls here are cute, I have been here before. The people are nice; the girls are young and tight. Those naughty thoughts are gone from me now, and I dare not ask my Ex to take me in. she has graduated now and I am not even sure if she still lives here. It makes me even more depressed… We broke up, and I still don't understand it, she just told me to leave and that was the last I ever saw of her.

For some reason a fortune teller; with the initials K.K, told me to write down everything that is happening from that point on. The only reason I remembered to do this is because of her cute face, beautiful Japanese dark black hair, and her playful disposition. You don't see a beauty like that every day. I think it's pointless since this is the last page I have. So I guess right now that I am in the present, hoping that this is a dream. I am hoping to wake up, from this dream or this life that I am living in. I guess if this is a story that this is the best way to start it off.

Chapter One: Awakening

My name is Robert by the way. I'll tell you my tale as it happens, so you won't know more than I do. I am able to do this because I charmed this notebook I found so it will write everything that happens after I press this symbol on my wrist. Today's date is September 18th 2011, the 2 year anniversary of my leaving for Japan. If I cannot find a place to live, sleep or to get something to eat I am going to give up. In my travels I found out that I am skilled with curses, charms and hexes, but I suck in combat and defense. Everything else, I am average at. I may go to the park, or take a walk through the woods today. I'll do that. I am walking through the woods when all of a sudden I trip and fall face first into the roots of a tree. I black out. When I woke, I found a big bear hovering over me; it's hot and steamy breath hitting my face. I dare not move. I fear that I am about to die. But isn't it funny that hours ago I just wanted to die, given the opportunity I have; you would think I would welcome it. But I don't. But all of a sudden I hear "_Iaculatio Fulgori!" _and the bear got pinned to another tree. Shortly after this I pass out from a panic attack.

When I woke a green haired being was hung over me, it didn't look human, but I couldn't see clearly. It looked like… SHE WAS TAKING CARE OF ME? She had predominant facial features, and something that looked like the wings of a plane as ears… Antennae? She looked robotic, and void of life, but she had a certain kind of warmness to her. Kind of like a human does… Then her beautiful voice came out. "The master is out; she has assigned me to take care of you until she comes back… What is your name? If I may ask." She said in a soft manner. "Robert" I said. She then replied in the same monotone voice "I am Chachamaru Karakuri, is there anything you need? The master said for me to take care of any need, and she put an emphasis on the word any." I blush more… "Do you have a fever Robert?" she said in a questioning tone. She puts her forehead on mine, and says "98 degrees, no fever"… I am blushing more and more. So some how she takes me into the bath and joins in with me, I am so red at this moment that I can feel it.

She helps me wash, and clean myself, and she asks me to help her wash her hair. I stand up trying not to show myself to her. All of a sudden, she states "you have a swollen appendage". She then proceeds to smile as if she told a funny joke. I try to laugh it off. But it's more embarrassing… I start to wash her hair when she asks "would you like me to help you take care of that?"… I literally fell over. "Robert!" she shouts. She grabs me by the arm and picks me up, pushing her chest in my face. She stares at me and smiles. I think to myself "with her clothes on she doesn't look all that big…" she sets me back into the tub and snuggles me, she might be trying to seduce me… then she laughs "Hahahaha, the master told me to "Mess" with you, she also told me to laugh exactly like that. Was I funny?" I don't even reply… Nor really do I get the chance to. The master rushes into the bathroom. "Well well, aren't we having a fun time… well I guess I should let you know that I killed that bear for you. Wasn't hard really… in fact if it would have taken any more effort I would have let him kill you." She spoke in a sly and playful manner. She stood there, dressed in all black, with long over knee socks, a cute mini skirt, and what looked like a sailor suit with a tie… she had long flowing blonde hair, and blue-ish green eyes. She spoke in a mischievous manner "my name is Evangeline McDowell… so it seems you have come at last…. Took you long enough, I thought you had died or something…. You are Robert correct?" I'm shocked a bit. "y~yes I am… how did you kn-" I got interrupted "you were supposed to find your way here. Wait, let me guess you haven't gotten that letter have you?"…. "What letter?" I said...There was a slight pause…. The young looking blonde laughed and casually left the room. Chachamaru helped me out of the tub. But for some reason I do not feel like I am here, like I am looking at myself. I am not sure what is happening to me, but I have a feeling that destiny is knocking at my door.


	2. Chapter 2 Master

As far as I knew the letter may have been sent to my Ex's house… never to be seen again… "Oh well" I thought to myself. I walk into the living room, and Evangeline was sitting in the living room when I walked in. I look at the beautiful wooden interior of her house. "It seems that YOU are better" she said in a snide manner. I say nothing… She breaks the silence "So if you are going to be my apprentice… You will have to complete a few tasks for me." … I trail off in thought… earlier she explained what was in the letter: An apology of the inconvenience that the lack of information caused when I left for Japan. She got a call from the headmaster at the American magic academy. I know my history; one of the better classes I got. This little girl in front of me, who looked either 11 or 12 years of age, was actually an 867 year old Shinso Vampire. She is the "Dark Evangel", the "Puppet master" and the "Magi Nosferatu". She is the Evil "Undying Magi"… or at least she used to be… The curse that kept her here at the academy has been lifted (or so Chachamaru has told me). She chooses to stay in Mahora. No one knew of her location, the history books said so… But I guess that was a lie.

I am though afraid of what these tasks might be… She got my attention, and spoke "Robert? Good, your tasks are…" I look at her legs; she raises her left foot in the air, as if showing it off. Her socks are kind of turning me on… "To lick my feet are declare your undying loyalty to me… Then I want you to defeat Chachamaru". I blush and begin to regret the hand of fate that I have been dealt… "If you cannot defeat her within a months' time" she added. "You will forever be my slave. Doing ANYTHING I ask, you will be my slave until you accomplish these tasks, Understood?" reluctantly I swallow and say… "I do, master" I move myself towards her foot. I hold myself up with one hand and hold her foot with my other. Starting on the arch of her left foot I work my way up to her toes, and back to the arch, trying to seem sincere and passionate with this… Her over knee socks felt strange on my tongue. "I look at where the socks end and where the rest of her legs begin… My head is filled with many dirty thoughts… "Don't get any ideas" she says in a playful but sly manner. I notice a smile on her face as I continue to do the same thing with her other foot. I say "I pledge my loyalty to you". I just about when I am finished with this action, she shouts "That Tickles!" and kicks me in the face "Oww…" I say. She is blushing… "Umm… That's enough" she said.

Later that day… Evangeline and Chachamaru are waiting outside in the dark. I put on my magic ring and attach my Katana to my belt. (The main reason why I have no money…) "NO SWORD" Evangeline Yelled. "YOU will fight without it"… I sheathe the sword and hand it to Evangeline. "This sword is too beautiful to be broken on day one" she said playfully. She opened her mouth again. "Start!" Chachamaru came at me so fast that she knocked me out in 2 seconds. I didn't really expect her to react so quickly… I wake, Eva is hovering over me. My vision is blurry but I know it's her… "I am sorry Eva". SMACK, Right on my face….. "Try Harder!" the dark master yelled. Evangeline A. K. McDowell is a harsh mistress…she strolled off for a second, but then she stopped and stood there, like she is waiting for something… "I am sorry master" said I in a soft tone. She proceeds to yell. "In Japanese You Twit!"… "Gomennasai Tatsujin-Sama!" I say. She walks back towards me, and leans forward. I blush as she kisses me on the forehead "Good Boy" she said to me. And then walked off to somewhere else in the house… for a second or so… MY MASTER… was attractive? She does have a mature quality that I like… And her personality is cute…WAIT… I'm her slave, I should focus on beating Chachamaru, not having naughty thoughts~!


End file.
